


Salamat, mahal

by para_sa_pilipit



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_sa_pilipit/pseuds/para_sa_pilipit
Summary: Hango sa kantang Mitsa ng Ben&Ben.





	Salamat, mahal

Ilang beses kong binasa ang mga mensahe mo para sa akin, pati na rin ang mga liham na pilit kong iniintindi. Ang mga tinta at letra ay puno ng diin at sambit ng iyong pagmamahal. O, kay gandang isipin na tayo'y nagmamahalan pa. Kay gandang isipin na mayroon pa tayong kislap.

 

Ngunit ang lahat ng ito'y ibabaon ko. Sa isang kahon na puno ng iyong alaala. Sa bawat liham, regalo, at litrato ang aking puso ay kumikirot. Hindi sa paghahangad na tayo'y magbabalikan, ngunit sa pagsisisi. Iniisip ko kung bakit tayo sinukuan ng tadhana.

 

_O baka tayo ang sumuko sa isa't isa?_

 

Mukha akong tanga rito, sa gitna ng kuwarto ko. Kung saan puno ito ng alaala mo. Ang pader ay puno ng mga alaala natin; ang mga dampi ng ating mga daliri patungo sa ating inaasahang kinabukasan. Ang sahig na puno ng ating pagsusuyo; ang mga bakas ng ating paa habang tayo'y sumasayaw sa gitna ng sarili nating mundo. Ang kisame ay saksi sa lahat ng ito. Sa mga oras na wala tayong ginagawa, tayo'y nakatingala rito.

 

_Ngunit ngayon, tayo'y nakatingala sa ating hantungan._

 

Saan kaya tayo dadalhin ng alon? Ang hirap palang makahinga kapag ika'y nalulunod sa pag-aalinlangan. Pero pakiramdam ko mas masakit kung pilit mong isinasalba at itinatawid ang relasyong bumibigay nang dahan-dahan.

 

Hawak-hawak ko ang huli mong regalo. Isang talaarawan. _Ang iyong talaarawan_. Binigay mo 'to sa akin bago pa man tayo _"magpahinga"_ sa isa't isa. Nakakagaan kapag binabasa ko 'to. Naiisip kita at naririnig ko ang boses mo. Sarap isipin na tayo pa 'no? Bakit nga ba tayo piniling sukuan ng tadhana?

 

Ngumingiti ako kapag iniisip kita. Walang halong pait o inis. Ilang beses kong sinasabi sa'yo na gustong gusto ko ang sulat-kamay mo. Ang ganda tignan, madalas mo ngang sabihin na "sulat doktor" ka. Palagi mong 'di dinidinig ang mga puri ko. Sumasagi sa isipan ko noon kung tinataboy mo ba ako. Binibiro pa nga kita e.

 

Habang binabasa ko ang bawat pahina, 'di ko namalayan na lumuluha na pala ako. Pumatak ang luha ko sa huling pahina ng talaarawan mo. Sinara ko ito. Isasara ko na rin ang pinto. Inilapag ko ito sa kahon, kasa-kasama ang mga alaala natin.

 

Kapag pinapatahan mo ako lagi mong hinahawakan ang aking pisngi at hinahaplos ito, sabay halik sa kabila. Sinasabi mo pa noon, _"Tahan na, Enteng."_ Tapos hahawakan ko ang kamay mo at hahalikan ito.

 

Ngayon ako na lang ang mag-isa. Pinaiyak mo na naman ako ulit. Bago ko pa naman takpan ang kahon, binubulong ng puso ko ang mga salitang ito,

 

**_"Salamat, mahal."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made this for my self-indulgent need for Jovente angst. Ang pangit ng estilo at balarila ko... kaya constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> ¡Salamat sa pagbabasa!


End file.
